Pyhrrian Rules
by Arkinstone
Summary: Two Pyhrrian dragons are sucked into the world of the Avatar. How will they cope? Will they win wars singlehandedly and bring down regimes! Probably not, but these two are weird so be ready for anything. Will they split apart or strick together? Nobody knows. One thing is for certain, they are changing things. For better or worse. They don't really care either way. Let's go!
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the boreal forests filled Cascade's nose and she walked calmly through the boreal forests near the border of the Icewing and Skywing territories. The massive pine trees towering above her, and the soft snow crunching underneath her talons gave a serene vibe to the designated meeting place.

She shivered, it was not as cold as the heart of the Icewing kingdom, but it was still quite chilly, even for a Seawing/Icewing hybrid. She looked around the area, the paused once she spotted an odd bent looking tree standing out from the others. It was not far from there were she swept her thick tail around in a circle to clear some snow before sitting down to wait for her companion. Her sky blue scales nearly blended into the color scheme of the forest, with her dark blue lights and sea-green eyes being the only colors to really stand out among the green, whites and light blues of the forest.

It didn't take long before wingbeats could be heard above her as a dark red figure spiraled quickly to the ground. He landed with a thud and snow went whirling from the breeze trailing him. He tucked his dark red, particularly massive wings close to his sides and shivered "We couldn't you have picked somewhere warmer? Like one of the Thousand Islands? Or do you just love to see me suffer?"

Cascade giggled "Oh you're fine! Don't be such a dragonet. Besides, it's really pretty here, plus, there are Seawings everywhere around the Thousand Islands, so we are safer here"

The Skywing rolled his fire-red eyes but ruined the effect by stomping on the ground to try and warm up "You will get me maimed one of these days, you know that? Or chase me into an early grave, take your pick!" He wrapped his wings around his dark orange underbelly, hoping to stave off the cold.

Cascade got up from her spot and draped a wing over him with a smile "Well obviously! It is what little siblings are for! Besides, you should really live up to your namesake Fulmar, it IS an arctic bird after all"

He just glared at her "Yea, a name that was given to a SKYWING/Icewing hybrid, if I was pure Icewing it would be fine, but no, I have the sensibilities of a Skywing, so I pick the place next time"

Cascade shrugged "Whatever you say, bro"

Fulmar stopped his futile efforts to warm up in the sub-zero temperatures when he heard an odd sound accompanied by a bright light. He raised his head up high, his Icewing like crest standing on edge as he scoured the forest surrounding them, "Did you hear that?"

Cascade too, was looking around curiously "I did, what was that? Do you recognize it?"

Fulmar kept quiet, his tail starting to curl around Cascade ever so slightly "No. Whatever it is, we should get going anyways, it's too cold to be-"

"OOH look over there! I see it!" Cascade pointed to the distance where an odd light could just be seen poking through the thick brush. Without a second thought, she started running over to it to investigate.

Fulmar snarled before running after her with long strides "Wait! You chimp on rotten banana's GET BACK HERE"

Cascade stopped a few meters away from the exciting glowing thingy. It was curious, it looked like a little star, swirling around in little circles, like a miniature whirlpool.

Fulmar stopped beside her and cuffed her around the horns "You idiot! You don't just run off to an unknown object!" After having his glares and scolding thoroughly ignored, he cast a glance to the light.

"But just look! It looks so funny! I wonder what would happen if I touched it?"

Fulmar's eyes narrowed "Don't even think about it"

Cascade replied cheekily "I'm thinking about it"

After a moment's pause, she grinned and said "I doing it"

Fulmar reached out to do something, slap her talon away, tackle her, shove her in the opposite direction, SOMETHING, but before he could, her claw brushed against the light.

He watched in horror as in a second, her entire talon was dragged into the light. He could feel his heart-stopping as she cried out "Something is pulling me in! I can't get out! I regret this decision!"

He roared as he lunged for her and tried to pull her back, but whatever it was had a grip on her, and with his hind talons slipping in the snow, it was all he could do to not let go as they both were somehow sucked into the blinding light.

He could hear the frightened screams of his little sister as it felt as if they were being dragged through a hole deep into the ground.

In one instant it was blinding light and in the next, there is daylight warming his cold scales, sea air in his nose, and the wind whistling in his ears as he free falls from the sky.

He managed to right himself in the air and snapped his wings open, catching the sea breeze. Sea breeze? But they were nowhere near anywhere warm?

He heard a loud splash as Cascade chose to dive into the ocean below them instead of fly. Again, the ocean? But they should be right in the middle of the continent!

Cascade was feeling similar confusion to her brothers, she didn't recognize the taste of this ocean water, the few fish she could see were all very weird looking. She surfaced the water and looked up at her floundering brother, his abnormally large wings were never good for sea flights, they always caught too many drafts which caused his normally superb flying to go all wonky.

As he struggled in the air, he managed to spot a large island not far from where they were, he pointed with a talon and steadily as he could "There! There is an island not far from here, can you recognize it?"

Cascade swirled her head around and caught sight of the island, she narrowed her eyes in thought before responding "I don't, but I don't know all the Islands in the bay anyways"

Fulmar thoughts for a couple of seconds before wincing as a rogue draft threatened to flip him over "I have to land, these winds are too wild at the moment"

Cascade nodded before diving back underwater and swimming for the land with Fulmar following from above.

After only a couple of minutes, the reached the Island where Fulmar immediately landed and tucked his wings in close to his body to keep the winds from tugging at them. However, in the water things were not quite as smooth as Cascade was having a lovely game of chase with a giant eel-like looking creature.

It jumped out of the water, trying to escape her sharp teeth, getting Fulmar's attention. After seeing her jump after it he growled at her "Stop playing with the fish and get over here! We need to figure out where we are"

With a small sigh, she let the eel go and heaved herself out of the water onto the soft white sand of the beach beside her brother.

"Spoilsport"

"Featherbrain"

"Party Pooper!"

"Immature little brat"

"You love me, don't deny it"

"You frustrate me… and make my scales fade early"

Cascade was about to reply to his nonchalant reply when she noticed a little scavenger staring up at them in awe. She poked her brother, then pointed to the Scavenger "Look! A little scavenger! I thought they were all gone"

Fulmar cast his still annoyed gaze over to the quivering Scavenger "Looks pathetic, not the issue right now"

Under his gaze, the Scavenger screamed and ran away. Fulmar snorted "See? Cowardly little creatures. Trust me, not even a decent snack. Too stringy, and you will be picking them out of your teeth for hours"

Cascade sent her brother a withering look "Really? The poor things are endangered yet you still eat one?"

Fulmar shrugged "Little beasts are dying out anyway, so why not? They have no real use except for entertainment"

She just sighed and shook her head, her brother was one of the few who unashamedly enjoyed Queen Scarlets Arena, it was brutal and bloody, but as long as it wasn't anyone he knew or cared about in the Arena he couldn't care less. He especially liked the parts where Queen Scarlet set armed Scavengers upon dragons. He hated Queen Scarlet, the violent psychopath, but he didn't mind the arena.

The beach was long and thin, with pure white sand and lush greens just beyond the shore. There seemed to be a medium-sized forest with leafy trees. A far cry from the cold boreal forest.

She was about to point out that none of the Islands had any scavengers on them when a large group of bigger scavengers covered in green cloths approached them. She poked her brother again, earning her a snarl, and pointed towards the scavengers "Oh look! More little scavengers! I haven't ever seen so many!"

The little scavengers gasped when the heard Cascade talk aloud, and to the Pyhrrians surprise, began talking in a similar language. It wasn't quite draconian, it was smoother and less expressive, but it was very close to actual words.

Fulmar frowned flared his wings slightly "This is odd. Scavengers are not nearly smart enough to speak"

Cascade smacked him with her tail as she leaned down to get a closer look at the scavengers. They were much larger than normal Scavengers who usually only reached her ankles, these ones reached her forearms and wore paints on their faces. "Fulmar, you are the expert, Are Scavengers faces normally so pale with red above their eyes?"

Fulmar, still put off by her smacking him with her tail, sat down and curled his tail around his talons "No, they are usually brownish. But this is not our priority"

The lead Scavenger stepped closer to Cascade, keeping these weird, tiny, metallic fans by her sides. Cascade carefully moved her snout closer to the lead Scavenger to show she wasn't a threat. Fulmar snarled slightly as he grew annoyed with Cascades antics "If you are going to ignore me, then just eat them and get it over with!"

Cascade flipped her tail at him, almost smacking him again, causing him to bat her tail away and hiss at her. The lead Scavenger, still wary, mimed towards herself and said with surprising clarity "Suki"

Fulmar stiffened "Scavengers don't talk. They don't"

Cascade raised her head a little before pointing towards herself and mimicking "Cascade" She then pointed towards the Skywing in shock "Fulmar"

The Scavenger started chattering quickly with each other. The language was almost recognizable if she was able to learn just a few words and what vowels in the language meant what, she could very easily be able to learn it. And so could Fulmar if he applied himself.

And as if he could read her thoughts "I am not lowering myself to learn some Scavenger language" He words were arrogant, but his voice was shaky and there was something in his tone the Cascade had only rarely heard, not fear, but something very close.

Cascade got back up to her full height and looked at her shaken, yet still somehow regal, brother with worry and confusion in her eyes, "Where are we?"

Thanks for reading! I just love trolling people with Cliffhangers. Hope you stick around for the nex chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 This world is weird

POV Fulmar

I don't like it. This Island, the wildlife, and the Scavengers. They are all unknown to me. Cascade is having the time of her life here, learning the language of the scavengers and getting shown around their little village. Hovels really, she is just too polite to say so.

The Scavengers attempt to lead me somewhere, but like hell am I going to follow the little cretins. And this is where we are at. Two full days already on this disgusting little island, in a world that is not our own, and I know this for certain when I saw the moon rise. Yes, just one moon, not the three I am accustomed to. Trust me, it was on that night I nearly set fire to the island and Cascade wept, which almost made me set fire to the Island again.

I grumble as I lay my head down on the gritty sand. It was my job to protect her, she is only just an adult and may already be in mortal peril once again like the war wasn't enough.

Just as I start to fall deeper in brooding and guilt, I hear annoying scavenger sounds from above me, which intrigues me, unless these scavengers have grown mighty wings like me, they cannot fly. I look up to see a large white creature in the sky, but it has no wings?! How is it flying? Is this magic? Deciding not to take my chances, I quickly get up and take cover in the thick underbrush that only just hides me, not that I am hiding! I am just watching while I cannot be seen, so I am spying.

Cascade is in the disgusting scavenger village, learning more about them, so she is safe for now. The trees do not hold nearly enough leafage to properly hide me since it is Winter in this land, but my dark coloring with help me conceal myself.

I watch as the giant creature lands with a thud and the scavengers scramble off of its back. I snort softly when I watch the bald Scavenger with odd marking run into the water, in winter times, the water should be far too cold for such pathetic creatures. I get the attention of one of the Scavengers in blue, the sides of its head lacks hair, it looks into the bushes for a little before its attention is dragged away by the giant eel attempting to eat the bald Scavenger.

The scavenger surprises me by being able to run on the water, I didn't know they could do that. I snicker as the bald one crashes into the top haired blue Scavenger. Once the two recovers I am pleasantly surprised by the effectiveness the green scavenger capture the trespassers.

I know the leader scavenger knows where I am, but she does not point me out. Good, perhaps these scavengers do have a few brains after all.

POV Cascade

These little Scavengers are so cute! I love the way their little paws do things. I am learning their language very easily, even easier than Aquatic! I think if I keep working at it, I can have a full conversation in just a few weeks!

Fulmar doesn't like them, he finds them too different. He is such a spoilsport, but he means well. Suki and her other little warriors as she calls them leave towards the shore where Fulmar is, maybe he set something on fire? He does have a temper, one time a crab snapped on his talon so he burnt it and 7 more to a crisp and ate them as a snack.

I am just letting the baby scavengers play on me when Suki and her band bring back three odd Scavengers all tied up, were they trespassing?

I get distracted when a baby scavenger falls onto my snout from my horns, he puts his little hands on me as he leans forward to look at me closer. I try to keep still so the toddler -I think that's what they are called- doesn't tip over. I slowly lower my head to the ground as smoothly as possible so he can climb off.

And just as I return my attention to trespassers, I hear three consecutive gasps before one darts over to me and bows? I tilt my head, why does he bow? Is it just something the trespasser does?

Suki goes to the bald scavengers side and talks to him, probably about me, because I am amazing! One of the other trespassers slowly walks up to me, I think she is female. I lower my snout to look at her better before saying in their language "Hello, I am Cascade"

The female stumbles back a little, and the other two gawk at me. They are adorable! I know Fulmar is listening somewhere so I raise my head and shout "Fulmar! Can I keep them?!" the scavengers all around me startled and jump back a couple of steps.

The intruders whirl around when they hear is growling response "Absolutely not!"

I giggle, he actually does want one as a pet, I can tell, he just doesn't want to be seen that way.

Tuning back into the conversation I can make out some of the words

"**There is another one?!**" "Yes, he was…..you as you ...in" "_...are they…._?" "We don't know for sure, he seems… while Cascade is calmer and more….."

"_**Where is he? What is…. Name?**_" "... name is Fulmar. He was at the beach when you….."

This is giving me a headache, but I know pretty well what they are saying. The female moves closer to me and says carefully as if she expects me to eat her "My name is Katara"

I nod and get up, making sure there are no more little toddlers or mini scavengers on me on underneath my talons. The Male scavenger stays way back from me but he says shakily "My name is Sokka, Katara is my sister" and the last trespasser states happily while walking up to me "And I'm Aang!"

I flare my wing open, causing the male to start yelling angrily. I flare the lights on my wings and snarl loudly in my own tongue "Fulmar! Don't be such a Cow turd and introduce yourself!"

I hear a growl back as Fulmar shoots out from the trees with a few flaps of his wings and lands back down in the center of the village with a thud, dramatic much?

The intruders gasp once more as Fulmar walks regally to my side. He looks at them with obvious disdain as I say happily to them "This is Fulmar! He is my brother"

Even Suki and her group seem surprised, did they not know this? Oh wait, I haven't told them yet, oops!

Fulmar hisses quietly as a toddler attempts to climb up his tail, scaring the child. I glare at him and poke him in the shoulder "Be nice! It was just a little scavenger!"

He grumbles but doesn't hiss towards the child anymore. Why must he always make the WORST first impression?!

Several more days have passed since the intruders arrived. Aang seems to be enjoying the company of the villagers while Katara seems angry at him, but she distracts herself with teaching me and Fulmar about the world we are in. She found it really strange that we didn't know about something called bending, so Fulmar and I came up with a cover story that we had been in hibernation since the world began, so we don't know anything. Fulmar is so smart! But he just likes to seem like he is more brawn than brain, but I remember when I was just a small dragonet how he would spend days with his face buried in a book!

The village is peaceful and fun, but I can tell Fulmar doesn't like it. He grew up with war and bloodsport as an everyday reality, so not being around all of that has really thrown him off balance.

But the peace of the village is interrupted when scavengers dressed in red and riding on the backs of lizards storm into the village and demand for the Avatar to show himself, who is? OH RIGHT! Aang is the Avatar, I remember that.

Suki and her warriors leap from the rooftops and take down some riders in red, why did they do that? Maybe they just wanted to invite Aang to some fish? My eyes widen as I see the lead scavenger fling fire from his hands, oh I get now, these must be the Fire nation that Katara told me about. There is a war going on here, which Fulmar did approve of, and the Fire Nation started it all. So no one likes them anymore.

Suki and her warriors attack, along with Sokka dressed as one of them. I try to keep hidden from the lead Scavenger in case my presence only makes them angrier. I snarl quietly as the lead Scavenger takes down Sokka, Suki, and another female, how dare he?! Fulmar holds me back however and whispers with a sneer in their direction "This is not our fight. It is a scavenger problem, so let scavenger blood be spilled"

I glare at him, true heat in my eyes for once "Fulmar, they are our friends!" He recoils back at my glare, before responding softer then he usually does "They are your friends, for now. But we need to get home, and friends in this world will only make leaving harder. Don't you want to go home?"

I listen to the cries of the toddlers who were just playing on me as I look around "I do, but not if they get hurt like this"

As fast as I can, and before Fulmar cans top me, I dart out, grab Sokka and Aang and leap into the air to where I know Katara is with most of the children. After grabbing her as well, I fly to where their flying bison, Appa, is hiding and dump them in the saddle. Aang yells at me to take them back, but Katara talks some sense into him. Thankfully, the Bison flies into the air.

I have to make a decision now, stay with Fulmar, or stay with Aang.

If I stay with Fulmar, my chances of going home will be better. And I will be safer.

If I stay with Aang, my new friends will be safer and I might be able to find a home faster. But I will be leaving Fulmar behind.

Ok. Fulmar will be okay on his own for now, besides, he needs some time with scavengers without me hounding him to be nice.

With one last glance back to where I know Fulmar is enjoying the destruction, I take back into the air beside Appa. While the Scavengers talk and get excited about how I will be traveling with them, I can't help but feel guilty about leaving Fulmar without a goodbye.

POV Fulmar

I knew she would do it. Of course, she would take off with her new 'friends'. I'm angry she left without saying goodbye, but I knew she would take them as her responsibility, it's just how she is.

The Firebenders continue to set fire to the village, I approve. These little hovels needed rebuilding anyway.

I step out from behind the house with my head held high and my wings tilted back, they will see who the real power in this town is. The lead Scavenger with a scar on his face looks at me wide-eyed but then scowled at me, good, not a naive little brat. He punches a fireball at me which dissipates harmlessly on my scales. I rumble out a cold laugh and speak in their tongue "Did you expect that to work?" He looks shocked, good. Well, I am glad those lessons from Cascade and the female Scavenger taught me how to say sentences because I **refuse** to sound like an idiot.

I approach him with a disdainful look, though he is more respectable than the peace-loving dimwits here, he is still just a scavenger. I spit out "Your fire is weak. Fire should be strong. I will make it so"

Moons that was hard, I hope he didn't notice my struggle to find the right words as I went along. He narrows his amber eyes at me, but turns around and calls out something in Scavenger which causes his soldiers to return to the floating pile of metal, which is odd because metal doesn't float.

I follow him to the boat, where an elder Scavenger looks at me with amazement. He bows to me, as he should, and asks the lead Scavenger something, to which he responds in his own language. I am not as good as Cascabel, so I can't understand enough of what they are saying, so I will ignore them until they ask me a question… which would be right now, as the elder Scavenger asks a little bit skeptical "You wish to aid my nephew?" I take a couple of seconds to decipher what nephew means, but once I do I respond "His fire is weak. Fire should not be weak. I care not where he goes, his fire is pitiful"

The elder Scavenger seems just as surprised as every other Scavenger is when they hear my voice. Do dragons not talk here? Please tell me that dragons exist, or I will burn something.

The Scavenger bows once more and says "Thank you, great dragon. We would be honored to be in your company" They use too many large words that I don't quite know, but I just nod and say "Go where you want. I will fly above"

The lead Scavenger seems to want to argue with me, and actually dares to raise his voice to me, so to correct this outburst I snap my very large teeth inches away from his face before taking to the sky.

The lead Scavenger has paled but still yells at his crew to follow the bald Scavenger. I watch high up in the sky as they attempt to follow a much faster creature.

This is exactly how I planned. The Firebenders were here for Aang, my sister went with Aang, the Firebenders will follow my sister, which keeps me close to her or at least on her trail which would have been much harder to follow. And that was an excellent excuse to travel in the same direction as them, teaching a puny scavenger how to properly apply his will to fire. Not to mention, that with them I am bound to be amused by their destruction and attitudes. I have learned the name of the Lead Scavengers, Zuko, he does not deserve a name, so I will call him Ember, to match the strength of his fire. The elder scavenger is apparently called Iroh, he too, does not deserve a name, so he will be called Elder. No scavengers I have seen so far actually deserve names.

I hope they at least track them down quickly so I can leave this disgusting and unfamiliar world with Scavengers that talk and giant Eels that size of dragons.


End file.
